Darkness in Dawn's Clothing
by EventualBreakthrough
Summary: The explosion at the Conclave killed all but one- Parafron Lavellan, the sociopathic-acting Dalish elf. Having no choice but to install her as leader of the Inquisition, one question lingers: How will the Inquisition manage under such an untrustworthy leadership? It calls for someone just as clever and unreadable to keep the Inquisitor on a tight leash and not be corrupted: Solas.
1. One in a Hundred

_Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except for Parafron Lavallen. I also do not own any dialogue that is exact to the games themselves, which are purely used as to follow the Inquisition storyline._

* * *

_**Chapter 1- The One Percent**_

Ringing in her ears, haze, and the taste of blood in her mouth. Her hand... her left hand hurt so much. Why? What happened? Dark eyes flitted open, immediately scouring the environment as a lithe figure pushed herself to her feet. Pushing dark hair behind her pointed ears, Parafron observed a barren and strange landscape with a green and orange mist shrouding her surroundings- with a sense of something skittering around her. The elf turned slowly, blinking at the sight of a woman poised at the top of a craggy and narrow staircase. Parafron felt swamped, slow, but she trusted her intuition enough to follow the impulse to make her way to the bright figure. It was a painfully sluggish uphill trudge, but the physical exertion brought the elf to her senses step by step. At this time there was no logical reasoning to the march to the woman, but the objective alone was enough to power her up the steep pathway.

About halfway up, Parafron noticed a sharp movement in her peripheral vision- if the ringing would stop, she would have heard it as well. The elf spun, grasping for a weapon where there was none- why? Where did her knives and her blades go? **_Where did they go?!_** Parafron flinched violently at the sight of massive spiders crawling steadily up the stairs, giving a disgusted shriek as adrenaline surged through her body. The elf desperately scaled the stairs to the light woman, and even though she was moving as fast as she could it still felt all too slow. At one point she tripped, Parafron then resorting to climbing near on her hands and knees. The woman was reaching for her, the elf reaching back from too far away. Something nipped her heel, Parafron making a noise between a frightened yelp and a disgusted hiss as she leapt forward. Again, again she reached for the hand, straining her arm to the limit just to touch it.

Light, warm and brilliant, coursed around her body and swarmed her vision for a brief instant before she felt a falling sensation, landing with a thud onto the ground. The edges of her vision were starting to blacken in a forewarning of losing consciousness, and Parafron was almost content to let it take her- however, the elf, forever paranoid, fought with all her strength to keep herself awake. She heard footsteps- steady but wary and Parafron gave a snarl, struggling to pull herself to her feet. The elf was flat on her stomach, but she pushed off with her arms to raise her upper body, working to move her feet in a position so that she could stand. In the blur and sluggish movements, she could see a few humans or elves start to approach her, moving with more confidence with every show of Parafron's fatigued state. In the blur, she saw someone draw near, and in a moment of pure instinct caused by the still-lingering feeling of danger, she jumped forward, tackling the person to the ground and pressing her hands to their throat. The elf found a point of focus in the neck she grasped, and she held on to it like death.

_I'll kill them, I'll live for just a little bit longer... I swear I will..._

She was struggled violently against, but Parafron's grip was true and the elf focused her efforts in ending just this life, despite the vague acknowledgement of more people approaching. The elf felt like she was moving in a dream, each minute feeling more like years. But in a clear, crisp moment, Parafron's hand shot with unimaginable, searing pain and she released the throat that had previously anchored her to consciousness. Parafron fell to the ground next to the person she attacked, cradling her hand and curling up like a withering flower. Pain was all she knew in the next agonizing moments, and when someone grasped her arm, the elf started to lash out until something hit her head and the dark submerged her vision quicker than Parafron could fight back against.

* * *

Cassandra slammed the door open to the prison, Leliana and several soldiers in tow. The woman walked down the stairs like a storm, Leliana and the soldiers stepping lightly to keep up. The prison was lit by several torches, the soft firelight illuminating the dark and grimy place that Cassandra currently descended. Green light sparked down the hall, where the elf known as Parafron Lavellan awaited, chained to the floor. The Dalish elf seemed to just be awakening, probably at the sound of heavy plated footsteps. Leliana swept past Cassandra, the guards who held their swords drawn to Parafron sheathing their weaponry at their arrival. Cassandra paused at the entrance. The elf in front of her looked up at her, immediately locking her gray eyes with the Seeker's brown ones, and licked her lips. Cassandra had been advised not to get too close by Solas- but the warrior woman was not fazed simply because Parafron had near broken the neck of one of the soldiers.

The Seeker marched right up to the elf, her features being more distinguishable as she drew nearer. A round freckled face, the alternate June _vallaslin_\- information also given by Solas- donning the Dalish's face. Parafron's wide eyes were sharpened by the tattoo, and in the dungeon's lighting she looked almost like a child- the impression further improved by the bulky mercenary armor. The rogue did not break eye contact, and it seemed a mask was carefully being constructed in her features, but Cassandra knew better than to let it form. Cassandra circled the elf like a wolf around prey, Leliana advancing on Parafron with the grace of a panther. The rogue only then seemed to note Leliana's presence, and the Seeker sensed the mask constructing with even more urgency than before.

The warrior leaned forward from behind Parafron, hissing in her ear,

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead... Except for you."

That seemed to capture the elf's attention, and her eyes flashed with a small emotion. Gratefulness? Confusion? Cassandra was unsure, but the staunch silence angered her. The warrior snatched Parafron's hand, and immediately the Seeker sensed that a significant boundary had been crossed. The elf's eyes, once chilled, blew open with a certain auger of malevolence- but Cassandra had enough malevolence of her own to match.

"Explain _this_."

Cassandra shoved Parafron's arm back to its owner, and as if on cue green light sparked from the hand. The elf drew the chained limb closer to herself, as if to discourage further physical contact.

"I can't."

Parafron's voice was also unexpected- it was young, with a certain bounce and sing-songiness to its tone. A slight accent. It further drove the comparison of a child deeper into Cassandra's mind, and as a result declawing Parafron one impression at a time. She was certain that the elf had something to do with the Breach- and she was desperate to find a solution.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" snarled the Seeker, Parafron quick with a reply.

"I don't know what it is, nor how it got there."

The voice, so respectful but with a mocking air just behind its tone, combined with such pretentiousness in the face of the slaughter of dozens of people nearly boiled Cassandra over. The warrior with Parafron's reaction to physical contact fresh in her mind, sought to cross that boundary once more and she leaped forward. Cassandra gripped the elf's small shoulders, shaking her and snarling,

"_You're lying!_"

The guards in the room, already uncomfortable with the tension, backed slightly at the expression on Parafron's face- it screwed into menace and promised a massive reckoning- but Cassandra did not let up. Leliana jumped in, putting a hand on Cassandra's arm and putting distance between the prisoner and her interrogator.

"We need her, Cassandra." Leliana reasoned carefully, glancing back at Lavellan. The elf's gaze warmed at Leliana's eye contact, along with a brief, controlled flash of understanding. Leliana's facial expression twisted into one of distaste, but she kept Cassandra at bay.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Parafron's voice, slightly unhinged at the beginning, cooled into collectedness. It was clear her statement was directed to Leliana, Cassandra giving a disgusted little noise at the back of her throat.

The spymaster, ever an opportunist, seized hold of Parafron's openness. The redhead stepped closer and pressed,

"Do you remember what happened? How it began?"

Cassandra stalked forward once more, intent on hearing the elf's response. Parafron pursed her lips, looking down, and then back up at Leliana. She made a point of disregarding Cassandra.

"I remember... running. Things... were chasing me. I think... a woman was there?"

Leliana pursued the cooperation with enthusiasm, questioning,

"A woman?"

Leliana's voice lifted slightly, and Parafron must have interpreted it as mocking as her eyes flitted slightly. Cassandra shifted- was it possible that she was wrong?

"She reached out to me... But then..."

The Dalish woman cocked her head slightly, looking downwards in thought. Cassandra had had enough- she turned and physically led Leliana to the exit before the spymaster could prod further. The warrior glanced back, saying,

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

The two exchanged a look for a brief moment before Leliana nodded and crept away back out of the dungeon. Parafron looked after her, and visually expressed her disapproval at being left alone with Cassandra. The Seeker bent to the elf, removing the chains that kept her grounded. Parafron did not say a word, and Cassandra was more than content to lead her in silence to the rift.

Cassandra stepped back once she was finished, the accused locking eyes with her as she rose. As expected, the hunter stood with the grace of a feline- a common trait with such occupations. Cassandra was tempted to stay in front, to make a show of underestimating her. She took Parafron as prideful, but the warrior was not a fool. She knew that the elf would use any underhanded trick to escape, and the Seeker would be damned if she was going to let her go unpunished for her crimes. She motioned for Parafron to go in front, the rogue padding forward with measured reluctance.

After they reached the exit to the prison, Cassandra stepped ahead, pushing the door open. The crisp Haven air was refreshing, and out in the open she felt safer with her prisoner. Out here, she had the advantage, though an unwelcome voice pointed out that she must have felt disadvantaged with a detained, fatigued elf. Cassandra breathed, silenced such a voice, and turned to face Parafron.

The pale sun's lighting seemed to change all- the hunter's eyes, previously naive and wide looking, were darkened by their black rims and Parafron's sleep-deprived state. A scar on her lip, freckles, and dark hair trimmed her features into a more severe version of itself, and Parafron's dark glare revealed to Cassandra more than she would have liked to know. Their eyes did not stray for a long time. But when Parafron shifted her attention to the Breach, the moment melted away and she was back to looking like a young maid at a tavern.

The Seeker blinked, and cast her gaze to the green spiral in the mountains.

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

Parafron and the Cassandra seemed to have cast away the tension in the presence of such a threat. The crackle of distant thunder and the scale of such a spectacle caused momentary awe, until Cassandra heard the rogue shift her weight, and ask,

"What kind of explosion was it?"

They met eyes once more, and the tension flew back- though not quite with the same ferocity. The elf was causing Cassandra to doubt that she was responsible for such a tragedy, damn her. Parafron was an easy subject to pin the massacre on, but Cassandra reminded herself that the easy suspect wasn't always the right one. The Seeker's voice was tough in her reply.

"We don't know. But unless we act, the Breach may swallow the world."

Parafron nodded in acknowledgement, quiet for a moment. Cassandra started to speak, but the Breach made the familiar moaning noise that signaled its expansion, and green light sparked from Parafron's left hand. Cassandra started as the rogue shot to the ground, Parafron clenching her teeth and cradling the source of light. The Seeker thought she heard a small hiss or a whimper. Cassandra leapt at the moment of weakness, kneeling down and gesturing to the Breach.

"Each time the Breach expands, the mark spreads. And it is killing you."

Parafron looked up, and in that moment Cassandra saw one fact in all its entirety- Parafron Lavellan did not wish to die. In fact, she held on to a fervent wish to keep living, to survive just one more moment, one more day. Her life was more important than anything any king could offer her, and as long as she had it, Parafron was invincible yet utterly breakable. She would kill, torture, manipulate, anything she had to do in order to maintain one simple code: Stay alive. Cassandra had found somewhere to grip hold of, and she mentally held it like a lifeline.

"It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Parafron, without missing a beat, replied,

"Will helping you save my life?"

"Yes. Or at the very least..."

Parafron's eyes flickered. Cassandra decided that while Parafron was a stark survivalist, she had no interest in short-term extensions of suffering. Decent quality or nothing. The warrior let the sentence hang on its own, and let the elf pause for a moment of decision.

"I'll help."

Cassandra's nodded, secretly pleased at not having to coerce the elf by force. She rose in tandem with Parafron, stepping to her side. Cassandra hovered her hand behind the rogue's back, and it was almost like a magnetic force compelled Parafron immediately to start walking forward. Cassandra was reminded of walking with Leliana- while Parafron's armor shifted and her hands made sound against the binds, the footfalls themselves were silent. They strode through the camp, soldiers and the people alike casting condemning looks in the elf's direction.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia-" Parafron cast her a look at the leak of emotion towards the name- "Head of The Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars." The elf's lips curled in a slightly mocking smile. "She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead."

Before Cassandra knew, she was lamenting about Justinia and trying her hand at inspiration, as if to pep Parafron like she was a soldier fighting for a cause. The warrior had decided to cater to Parafron's motivational side, which she was fairly certain existed. More importantly, she did not want to have to be an enemy to what might be their savior. The elf gave no response.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed. Do keep in mind that you will be trialed."

Cassandra turned, met Parafron's expression- startlingly dark once more- and sliced her bonds. The ropes fell to the ground, making no noise as they hit the snowy bridge. The warrior spotted something shifting in the hunter's face, and ordered,

"You are to stay in front of me at all times, just follow the path- we need to test your Mark on something small. Do not turn around. You are to hang your arms at your sides. Do not go out of my sight, do not pick up any weapons. Violate any of these rules and I will be forced to detain or kill you. Do you understand?"

The elf gazed at her gloved hands, and then back at Cassandra.

"Yes."

"Good. Lets go."

"My name is Parafron."

"I know."

The wind picked up then, and the hunter's face was covered by waving strands of dark hair. She looked down as she tucked it a part behind her ear, and when she looked up her face was donned with a smile that bared her teeth. It transformed her expression, made a mix of the grimness in one light and the childishness in another. It was a strong mask that made her face unreadable and vague by giving it an all-too distinguishable mark. Cassandra knew then that Parafron's few moments of facial vulnerability were over.

She would not see that menacing, eerie smile and those similar to it leave Parafron Lavellan's conscious face for a very long time.

* * *

With her hands freed and her smile finally in place, Parafron finally felt at full functionality. Her apparent past with the Chantry after her arrival was a blurry mess, and as she walked in front of the woman named Cassandra she did a piece by piece recollection of the events leading up to it, careful not to cross her arms as she was accustomed to doing. Parafron ignored the wounded soldiers and the metallic scent of blood that she was used to, instead mulling over the situation she had gotten into. Cassandra was pushy and presumptuous, sickeningly honorable- Parafron had not doubt that they would butt heads more than once after this. Leliana, she preferred, as something in herself was shared with the elf. Maybe they could be friends if Cassandra didn't stand in the way.

She was a hunter. She was sent to spy- they must have concluded that she had the best "poker face", as the humans called it. They were right. The meeting had started... and then what? Parafron narrowed her eyes, her inability to remember those details infuriating her. Normally her memory was sharp enough, but she supposed that she must have had a concussion... then why remember the misted realm so vividly after being hit? Maybe she should escape and find out on her own.

Cassandra surely had her weapon drawn, but Parafron could hear where she was with every _clink _of the armor and every heavy footfall. Would it be so hard to turn, dodge a blade and knock her out? She figured yes- the warrior didn't seem to be one who was caught unprepared often. Besides, she couldn't solve the problem of the mark by herself- there had to be a mage in their company somewhere. However, playing the game of toying with a mage was not one Parafron was keen to play.

The elf looked up at sudden warmth on her face, blinking at the temporary wooden barriers and the patches of fire. Battle was not far from here. And yet that woman had the nerve to leave her unarmed?

_Damn her to Fen'Harel._

Speaking of weapons, Parafron was especially unhappy with the loss of hers. Her life was poured into those blades- she still remembered the exact material and how much of it was given to her at a young age. She remembered every animal killed and skinned; her first human was an especially sacred, yet frowned upon, kill. It was purely self-defense, but apparently presenting the body to her father was not acceptable. She had learned how to be ambidextrous so that she didn't have to pick and choose between the two weapons, yet her utter refusal to kill any animal that was not part of a necessary hunt complicated things somewhat. Parafron stopped her daydream there, however, but internally promised herself she would go back and find them- even if they were nothing but molten metal by now.

Parafron stepped lightly around patches of fire, looking up distastefully at the green spiral in the sky. She felt something start to approach within herself, and the Breach crackled in tandem with her hand.

_Damn it, I know whats coming._

A flash of white-hot pain drove her to her knees once more, keenly reminding her of the goal she had. Cassandra was approaching, and in the hunter's disgust at unauthorized physical contact she rose to her feet on her own. The elf made a point to turn her head slightly so that the warrior could see that she was still smiling.

She hoped it scared her, and Parafron said quietly,

"The pulses come faster now."

The rogue forced herself to walk once more, each step growing steadily easier as the pain faded to a dull ache, and then nothing. Cassandra's solemn voice spoke from behind her, and Parafron resisted the urge to face her. She liked to see someone's face when they spoke, to see the sincerity, emotions and the story behind each word. Not fulfilling such a preference annoyed her.

Many things annoyed her in this span of time.

"As the Breach grows in size, the rifts grow in number. They say you stepped out of one, you know."

_Ah, yes. _

"Yes. And then I strangled a soldier before someone hit me. Is that person still alive?"

"They are fine."

"Oh."

Parafron paused at the middle of a cobblestone bridge, and glanced up at the Breach. She once more turned her head to Cassandra slightly, giving her a glimpse of her smile. She decided to share a little something with dear Cassandra.

"I deeply wish that they had-"

Green fire blasted down, the bridge giving and Parafron was again, deeply wishing, that the Breach would let her finish her sentences. As she rolled down a mess of cobblestone onto ice, she wondered if that statement would have caused more trouble than this bridge was.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please don't be a lurker and leave a review! I have a lot of inspiration for this story, so I think it should be updated in a reasonable amount of time. This story will follow the Inquisition plot line, with a few side quests that I found important enough to contribute to the Inquisition and this story's plot line. Only this and maybe the next chapter will probably be the only ones with so much dialogue ripped from the game- but thank you for your patience while I work to separate from the linear first part of Inquisition. :)_


	2. I Like You

_Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except for Parafron Lavallen. I also do not own any dialogue that is exact to the games themselves, which are purely used as to follow the Inquisition storyline._

* * *

_**Chapter 2- I Like You**_

Parafron instinctively went into a roll, sharply intaking breath as she tumbled down the stone debris onto hard, unyielding ice. As was her preference, the elf leapt to her feet but the swift movement combined with the ice sent her near-sprawling on her back again. Parafron hit hard on her knees, twisting herself for her hands to catch her before she landed on her side. Dull pain laced throughout her body, but compared to the sharp spikes in her hand she easily coped- and with a shaky breath, she rose more slowly, spreading out her arms to maintain her balance. Begrudgingly, she noted Cassandra was already on her feet, and the elf started towards her until she was nearly sent to her knees again by the sudden flash of green light crashing into the river. The ice caved under the impact with a loud crack, and Parafron found herself backing up as green, crystal-like formations spiked from the ground and with it a hooded, sickly-looking figure. The elf found her gaze stuck to the being, with its withered arms and too-large hands, the unnatural way it moved like it was swimming in the air...

"Stay behind me!"

Cassandra's voice, solid and confident, snapped Parafron out of her staring. This must be the demons they were talking about, and the elf felt a twinge of unease. She had hunted beasts and humans, things of this realm and nothing more. She didn't want to deal with any

* * *

thing more. Riveted to the scene of Cassandra hacking at the demon, she almost missed what was happening at her feet- the ice seemed to be bubbling with a dark green, tumorous growth, and Parafron leapt backwards as another demon rose from the ground, giving an unearthly howl. It started towards her, and the elf skittered backwards, looking wildly for a weapon, _anything. _A crate, laying brown against the frozen river, caught her eye and she ran for it, her feet moving uneasily on the ice. Two short swords beckoned to her and the elf almost fell over scrambling for the weapons.

A sudden change swept her as her hands wrapped around the hilts, and as she whirled with her weapons in hand, her grin widened and something predatory entered her eyes. She started to jump forward, but ceased when she realized the thing had its back to her- why? The rogue leaned a little to the demon's side to see Cassandra going on the offensive with the demon, her face twisted in a snarl. Did the one that had originally threaten her feel a sense of kinship to its currently losing brethren? Or was the warrior woman simply gauged as a bigger threat? Parafron's eyes narrowed, and momentarily safe, she glanced at her left hand. She could leave Cassandra to the demons, and find out how to stop this on her own... but no. She didn't have enough knowledge in magic, or the Fade. Everyone else seemed to know more than she did. Parafron looked up, seeing the other demon strike Cassandra in the shoulder, the warrior whirling and striking both demons in the belly with a wide sweep of her sword. Either path had a possibility for death, but the path of leaving this person to die and figure this out on her own was the one most likely to lead her to it.

Parafron turned and looked at the fallen bridge, eyes passing over soldiers crushed under the fallen bricks and up towards the breach. The sickly green spiral pulsated, regurgitating meteors of green light every so often. She reached up and touched her face, recalling the pain of the tattoos that marked it and being reminded that she was simply a Dalish elf... No connections, contempt from other races, and no money. It was impossible to make it on her own. With that in mind, she looked back at Cassandra, the warrior slowly being overwhelmed by fighting both demons at once. The elf twirled her blades, and walked steadily to the fight scene, and then walking faster as she found adjustment in moving on ice. There was a jump in her step as she started running, flipping the point of the swords downwards in her preparations to leap.

A small excited breath left her, and the elf pounced, raising her arms and aiming for the demon flanking Cassandra's side. Bringing the swords crashing down, she felt the familiar ripping of flesh and a spray of warm blood hit her face, and soon any fears about the demons were banished. Their flesh ripped like people. Their blood was red like people... Parafron's weight brought the being to the floor, and she ripped her left sword free to stab it again in the head, over and over again. There was a quiver beneath her, and then stillness. They died like people too. The elf let out a surprised gasp as the demon disappeared from under her, the one sword she had in it's back falling to stab into the ice and her right side falling to the floor. Cassandra, freed from one assailant, went back to work on the other one, stabbing it right in the stomach. It too, with a shuddering moan, disappeared in a green wisp as if blown away by a strong breeze.

Parafron removed her left sword from the ice, steadily pulling herself to her feet and wiping blood off her weapons with the fabric part of her armor. Her smile shrinking slightly, she started to bend to the hole in the ice again- maybe she could wash it off with water. The elf saw a flash of silver, and it felt like someone had slammed something into her arm- and it sent her sprawling on her back. Parafron gazed at the sky, then at her weapon- still there. A small, previously absent silver line donned it's features, and the elf realized that damned warrior had tried to disarm her. Unfortunately for her, the rogue never let go of her weapons, if she could help it.

Cassandra's face, red with either anger or exertion or both, stared down at her. Parafron stared back, locking eyes with her defiantly and bringing her weapons to her chest as the other woman pointed her own sword at the elf.

"Drop them." The warrior spat.

"No. These are mi- I need these."

"_Throw them to the side._"

"You can't protect me. I need these."

"I can protect you, and I don't trust you. Let them go."

"If I let these go, I'll die. _I need these._"

Parafron's eyes flashed, like a wild animal being cornered and she was placing her feet in a position where she could slide further away and stand up. However, something changed in Cassandra's expression and she stepped back. The elf rose again, never breaking eye contact. These were hers now, and she wasn't letting anyone take them- the warrior must have known that. She gave a sigh, went to retrieve the sheaths, and then said,

"You are to walk in front of me at all times, as usual. You are to sheath your weapons at all times, except to fight. And when you fight, you fight next to me."

The elf nodded, sheathing her weapons and started to walk past her. Cassandra's hand shot in front of her, and Parafron looked to her cautiously until the warrior dropped four small vials of red liquid into her hand.

"Take these, and drink them to keep fighting."

Without a word, she pocketed them and walked passed her, stepping quickly. She had let her keep her weapon, and now was giving her health vials... It was practically a travel pack. The urge to run was stronger than ever now, to turn and kill her before she was too involved... but no. Parafron passed by a dead body without a glance, instead her attention momentarily being enraptured by how the glow of the breach reflected lightly on the ice, and if she looked behind her how it shone on Cassandra's bright armor. Her hand tingled, as if to remind her that if she didn't hurry another blast of pain would come soon, and the elf quickened her pace.

Soon, they came to a dirt path surrounded by light snow, the elf spotting another demon on the frozen river. Something wisp-like was up further on the hill, but she ignored it to go for the being on the river. Cassandra had sped up to keep at her side, and the demon moaned and glided towards the warrior, ignoring Parafron. The rogue ducked under their sweeping arms, unsheathing her weapons and spinning to slice them across the back. Cassandra's sword ripped through it, the bloody tip catching the light at winking at the elf- Parafron's own swords winked back when she stuck both of them just above Cassandra's weapon. As it fell to the floor, she spotted Cassandra flinch at the sight of the elf's face. Parafron's smile only grew wider.

* * *

The air was freezing cold, but Solas felt hot in the midst of combat. Thankfully, only wraiths and lesser shades were spewing out of the fade rift, but he knew that should it remain open for very much longer, more then just these petty demons and spirits would be facing them in battle. However, with every kill he felt guilty- he felt responsible for the death of every spirit and person caught in this battle. Solas did not let his emotions cloud his conscience- every blast of magic was sent with precision and the utmost focus. He had to admit, fighting with other people had its benefits, but Varric's crossbow had almost sent its contents through his head on more than one occasion and Solas' luck was already at rock bottom. In any case, when was the Seeker coming through? She had said that she would bring Lavellan to test his theory, yet he had been here for what seemed like hours...

Fighting did not suit the mage. He was fit, yes, and he had more experience than anyone could imagine, but years of disuse had made him slightly rusty. However, the Seeker was sure to put that concern to rest- he would very accustomed to the craze of battle soon enough, and he couldn't help but think that he deserved it. He felt something at his side, and so content with support was he that he had failed to acknowledge the shade that had crept up on him. The elf whirled, staff across him in a defensive movement as it crashed into him, shrieking and struggling to overpower him.

Now, anyone else might have found this time appropriate to ask for help. However, Solas was not of that personality- his pride, independence, and guilt found him unable to ask for assistance, instead choosing to battle with the creature and put himself in a position to whirl the end of his staff to attack it.

He heard the Seeker's undeniable voice, thick with accent, call,

"I'll help Solas, go!"

_Ah, she's here. Now to see if we can fix this._

The shade he was struggling with gave a sudden shudder and sank to the floor, Solas breathing a sigh of relief as the Seeker met his gaze and nodded. He could have been mistaken, but to him she looked more relieved than he was, and he searched the battlefield for Parafron. But of course, he could not find her, so he focused his time on assisting the soldiers, his magic blasting a wraith straight in the chest. The area was thinning, and as Varric killed off the last shade, Solas searched for Lavellan once more. He spotted her, her side to him and staring up at the rift. He recognized her by the armor, and her eyes- for some reason, they seemed to be crinkled in a smile. The mage glanced at warrior and strode over to her, the elf turning abruptly to him with a grin on her face that did not meet her eyes. Solas started to reach for her arm, as he began to touch it he heard the Seeker yell with her footsteps running closer-

"_**Solas, no!**_"

When he grasped her arm, Lavellan's expression twisted, her smile vanishing and her facial features turning into a form of rabid hatred, her other arm already swinging upward with her sword intent to stab him. A trill of fear rushed through him and surprise broke through his features, and when the Seeker snatched the arm back down the elf's expression, with unnatural speed, turned back into a splitting grin. Numb, Solas brought the arm he grasped up to the fade, unable to tear himself away from Parafron's unnatural smile. There was a burst of light, and the rift disappeared, and when it did Solas near threw Lavellan's arm back at her. He had forgotten his own advise, and he supposed gazing down on someone as they slept made a bond that only reached one. But Solas was rarely caught off-guard, and his own mask was back in place and he was pleasantly smiling at her like nothing had happened. Something flashed in her eyes- excitement?

"What did you do?" She near-whispered, gray eyes not leaving his brown ones. How was it possible that such an expression differed so greatly from one when she was asleep?

"_I_ did nothing." He replied steadily, warily. "The credit is yours." He gestured to where the rift had been.

"Is that so? My mark is good for something other than slowly killing me?" Her voice was still whisper-like, but louder this time, and if he so interpreted it as such, it was mocking. Solas shifted his weight, slightly uncomfortable. He prided himself in being able to read people, but not only was Lavellan unreadable, she seemed to be boring into him as well. He didn't like it. When her hand glowed slightly, he fell back on his knowledge, as a cat nonchalantly stretches after you have witnessed it fail in some way.

"Whatever magic opened the breach also opened placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake- and it seems I was correct."

She seemed amused, though it was just a feeling rather than what showed on her face. As the Seeker approached, Lavellan turned, and from the warrior's only mildly troubled expression, she had not seen Lavellan's flash of emotion.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." The Seeker added. Solas felt an urge to correct her, and jumped at it in order to return to normalcy.

"Possibly."

He turned his face back at Lavellan, pleasant smile meeting eerie grin.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She blinked, cocking her head at him. She seemed to not fully understand being the heroine. Solas was not surprised in the least. It seemed tense, awkward, until Varric bursted in,

"Good to know! Here I was thinking we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."

Lavallen turned, and snorted at Varric's comment. The dwarf gave a small smirk at the acknowledgement, and Solas felt a twinge of gratefulness. Varric, as usual, was an expert at defusing the situation. Solas could have given him a golden crown for it.

Varric sauntered up to Lavallen with a certain confidence, but carefully, as if approaching a wild dog. The Dalish elf looked down at him, expression unreadable and wary.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong."

He winked at the Seeker, but the woman seemed to be so unsure of the situation that she only responded with a mild noise of disgust. Lavellan shifted her weight, silent for a few moments and looking between him and Solas. Finally, she nodded her head in acknowledgement and replied softly,

"Hello. Are you helping?"

The Seeker cut in, objecting to it while Varric, equally curtly, explained to as to why they need his help. Solas was not entirely convinced- Varric was an excellent shot, and knowledgable in many areas, but he wasn't sure that the Chantry _needed_ his help. Still, he wished that Lavellan was the one that was expendable, instead of Varric. Despite the dwarf's personality shortcomings, Solas wasn't one to judge and he would have much preferred his company. This banter made Solas feel brave, and there was no need to show his uncomfortableness- after all, he was the one that saved her life and that fact might ease things.

"My name is-"

"Solas."

There was a twinge of annoyance.

"Yes. I am... pleased to see you still live."

She cocked her head, Varric jumping in again.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

Something shifted in her attitude, her eyes boring into his. Solas refused to be the one to look away, and it as tense for a few moments until she broke her gaze, and sheathed her weaponry. She looked up again, her posture becoming more relaxed, and Solas dare said... forgiving.

"Then I owe you my utmost gratitude."

The same trill of pride and politeness prompted him to respond with a smile,

"Thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process."

There was another shift in her attitude, and whether it was good or bad eluded Solas. Few managed to stump him in their predictability and personality, and he was sad to say Lavellan was one of them. He stood uncomfortably, waiting for something to happen, until the Dalish elf leapt forward, kicking up snow in the process. Solas jolted, scrambling for his staff but he was too slow, far too slow and he jolted again as Lavellan did not stab him or choke him but... hug him.

Her grasp on him was firm so he could not pull away, but gentle enough so that he was not uncomfortable- even so, he froze up. He stared straight ahead, expression blank as the Seeker started, then stopped again. As Varric opened and closed his mouth again, unsure if he should say something. This had far crossed his own comfort zone, and he realized that this was her own form of revenge- making him as uncomfortable as possible. Her felt her stand a little taller and lean into his ear, whispering forebodingly,

"I..._We'll_ get along just..."

He twitched as he heard her giggle slightly, the sound innocent as a bell, but with an undertone to it that sent another uncomfortable wave throughout him. Her voice became harsh with her next promise, almost a growl as she finished,

"We'll get along just _fine._"

She pulled away lightly, almost feather like. Lavellan backed away, hands behind her back and never removing her eyes from his, her smile so unnaturally wide Solas thought her face would tear. She spun suddenly on her heel, only turning her head when it was absolutely necessary. Lavellan turned and locked gazes with Cassandra and Varric, Solas being sure she was daring them with her eyes to say something.

"Now... now I'm no mage. And I imagine this is magic of unprecedented power, and mystery. What do we do next, _Cassandra_?"

The Seeker coughed uneasily, taking a moment to compose herself before replying,

"We go to the forward camp. Immediately."

Solas nodded, all too eager to step in tow after her, and he heard Varric mutter something about Bianca and step behind him. He didn't hear Lavallen follow for quite a while, and seeing as nobody was bothering to look behind them he took the liberty of doing it himself. He nearly flinched again- why? Why was she knocking him off-guard so many times? She was walking almost directly behind Varric, making no noise and staring at Solas as if she was expecting him to turn his head. Solas made an effort to look away as casually as possible, forcing himself to keep his pace steady and his posture unintimidated. Cassandra steadily increased the pace, and soon they were running- it gave Solas something to occupy his mind with, especially so when the path they were following paralleled the river once more and the demons ahead spotted their presence.

The mage reached behind him to grab his staff once more, narrowing his eyes as he focused his energy and thoughts into his magic. He was good at it, especially so, and he was more than content to stand back with Varric and blast magic from afar, supporting the Seeker. He was not aware of where Lavellan herself was- well, most of the time. Sometimes he would see her pounce out of the shadows, dragging a lesser shade with her by burying the blades into their backs and using them to pull it back with her. The few times she went out in the open to defend the Seeker seemed to make the warrior nervous, as he observed her occasionally checking her surroundings for the Dalish elf. Once the battle was over, he witnessed Lavellan step out of the burning house, smoothing down her armor. Solas decided not to comment.

They did not speak to her, only to each other. Varric and the Seeker bantered about what Varric would have done in certain situations, the warrior expressed concerns for her sister, they talked about the forward camp... but not to Lavellan. The Dalish elf trailed behind them, and when Solas dared sneak a glance at her she seemed to be getting increasingly bored and restless. But of course, when more demons appeared she leapt into action as seamlessly as the rest of them and once having unsettled them with each instance of combat, seemed to be content once more. Solas could only conclude that she thrived on making others fear her.

Making her a one-dimensional villain was a human trait. But for now, it was all Solas had for coping.

(insert barrier here, isn't working)

Thank you all for reading, especially those who faved and followed! Reviews, maybe? :O

as a reminder, I do not own any dialogue that may coincide with the game


End file.
